So This Is Love Doubt
by kira-chan05
Summary: Kogure reamaining single bothers, his friend so much. he's the only one left in the team who still enjoys himself alone... Having a date with someone you know only by name?...KoxOC, MitxOC, MiyaxOC
1. Chapter 1

Rating: G

Warnings: None (yet)

Pairing: MiyagixOC, MitsuixOC, KogurexOC

Author's Note: No suing please I'm new in the industry. So my very first fic and it's a SD fic. First of all, if there is any comment suggestions and corrections you would like to do, please tell me you can even mail me. I really like Kogure dear so I am offering this fic to him. My OC'c are totally mine and if their name accidentally is one of yours… gomene… so do read this, R&R and if possible enjoy.

Author: kira-chan05

E-mail: I don't own and I can't own any of the SD characters, and if it would be possible Inoue Takehiko sir… Kogure and Fujima are mine… I am their master…

-------------

"…..Eh..Sumimamisen..Demo…Mitsui-kun…what are we doing in this kind of place?"

"Enjoying ourselves... I think…" Mitsui glanced at his watch.

Everything was smoky, yellow, and green and red lights danced around the place. Nothing but liquor and cigarette puffs could be smelled at the room.

"Why of the entire place here you chose this club, why not in a KTV?" Kogure felt uncomfortable about everything in the place. Well of course who wouldn't be, even if you are already a senior student?

"Uhuh.. But when I checked last time I heard that I am a boy, and as a boy I have the urge of doing such things.." Mitsui said in an as-a-matter-of-fact way.

"…" Speechless Kogure gulped the remaining water on his glass then wipes his specs.

"Why are you so nervous, anyway?" Mitsui asked opening a can of beer.

"I don't know it's just that..." Mitsui didn't let Kogure finished what he was about to say.

"You know what I think you should have a girlfriend." Raising his brows, he waited for his companion's reaction.

"Iie... I don't need one and besides I don't have time..." he said stammering at the thought of him having a girlfriend.

"I've heard that once from me, and you know what I have one now." He said showing him her picture.

"…"

"And look you are the only one left single in the team"

Mitsui waited for his lover at the school gate, beside him stood Kogure holding pile of books. Mitsui waved his hand.

"There she is" he ran toward the girl, helped her with her things then walked beside her.

" Kagerou Shihaya…" Bewildered, Kogure didn't know that their classmate Shihaya is his best friend's girlfriend.

"Yes, she is my girlfriend…" Mitsui nodded with affirmation.

"Ohayou Kimi!" Every girl in their class calls him Kimi.

"I didn't notice that you two are together." Kogure said amazed.

"Oh before I forget, I have an assignment from last night, ne,Kogure?"

"What was that?" Forgetting the conversation they had last night.

"Oh nothing…" Mitsui breathe out exasperated. He then turned to Shihaya.

"So mind if I walk you home?" holding the girl's hand.

"Not at all." She said

"Lets' go." Mitsui walked towards the gate. When she said

"Matte, I'm waiting for my cousin. If you want you can go." Looking at Mitsui.

"No I'll be waiting for you."

They stood there for about fifteen minutes waiting for the girl's cousin, when finally…

"Finally..." the girl said. She ran towards another girl who seemed to be the one they've been waiting for.

"Gomen ne…" the girl said out of air.

"What took you so long?" Shi said scratching her temples.

"I'm really sorry, the club took an extra 15 minutes of practice..." heaving, carrying all those stuffs that a normal teenager do. She glanced at the two sitting under a huge maple tree "Aren't they from the basketball club?" She said in astonishment.

"Oh I forgot." Shi walked towards the maple tree.

"Sashi… meet my cousin…" Mitsui and Kogure stood up dusting their pants then made a low bow.

"Ohayou!" The two greeted.

"And what's your name little one?" Mitsui teased.

"Monoyama Ayame, and I'm not a kid I'm a sophomore student." She looked at the two from head to foot, they were really tall she was about 5 inches shorter compared to Kogure's height.

"Case solved." Mitsui whispered.

"Excuse me?" Ayame said.

"Oh nothing… Ayame right..." he paused then looked at Kogure, who seems to understand what was meant by that look.

"This is my best friend Kogure Kiminobu…and guesses what…" paused again then looked at Kogure. He continued "He's looking for a girlfriend…" Mitsui chuckled.

"Don't mind what ever he said…" Kogure said cheeks burning. "Nice too meet you."

Shihaya and Mitsui looked at each other that seem to have telepathic power when both of them laughed.

It was bizarre with those two laughing, Ayame who doesn't know anything about what's happening, and Kogure reddened.

After a few moment of chatting they finally decided to walk home.

The four of them walked side-by-side Mitsui and Shihaya talking to each other as for Kogure and Ayame who remained quiet for the rest of the afternoon.

They finally reached the two girls residence.

"Why don't you stay for dinner?" Shi said.

"It's okay with me I don't know with Kogure…" he looked at Kogure. Ayame entered the house when Kogure finally decided to stay.

They entered the house, compared to their own house this is a little bigger and neater than theirs.

"Miyagi!" both of them gapped at the sight of Miyagi at the same house as they are now.

"What are you doing here?" Mitsui asked.

"Should I be the one asking that, see my girlfriend lives here." Mitsui pointed inside the kitchen when another girl stood there.

"Same here." Mitsui said raising a hand.

"Kogure-sempai you also?" Miyagi said bewildered, of the 101 things Kogure won't, do this would be no.1. Everyone in the team knows that Kogure is still single and doesn't have much time for having girlfriends.

"No it just happened that I walked with them…" he said setting his things down.

"Soon, Miyagi." Mitsui said grinning mischievously.

"Oi Ryota!" The girl in the kitchen shouted. "Didn't I tell you to help me…?" Walking towards the living room, when she noticed that there were other visitors. "Good evening." She smiled sweetly. Miyagi entered the kitchen scratching his head than whispered. "Sorry."

Shi descended the stairs humming then sat beside Mitsui.

"So you two alright?" she asked

"Yes." A brief answer. "You have another cousin huh?" Mitsui asked staring at her face.

"Oh yeah, a sister of Ayame, she's Aylin a freshmen from our school." She said taking a photo album out of a small cabinet where the telephone is placed. "Here you can look at the photos, and if you want I can tell you about them."

Kogure took hold of the album scanning it.

"Maybe Kimi would like to hear anything about Ayame... What do you think Mitsui?" She smiled looking at Kogure.

"Well I think Kogure likes too…" He said grinning.

Instead of reacting he just looked at them and turned to the album.

"Dinner's ready." Miyagi called out.

"Ayame!" her cousin called out.

"Coming..." she answered.

Footsteps hollered inside the house. The girl finally went down after an hour of locking herself inside her room. It really is the girl's attitude not too sociable. She sat beside her sister taking a gulp of water.

"What were you doing?" Shi asked.

"Surfing the net and doing my homework." She answered briefly. Scooping the hot soup of ramen.

Her cousins sighed then looked at each other. Aylin overheard the conversation of Shi and Mitsui about Kogure wanting to have a girlfriend. "Aya-chan, Kogure asked me a favor."

Among the three girls Aylin have this matchmaking ability. She then remembered one day when Shihaya went home late with Mitsui who accompanied her she told the boy that it isn't too late to tell the other that he likes her, and that he do have a chance. And look they really are together.

Kogure froze. Miyagi, Mitsui and his girlfriend giggled. Ayame simply glanced at Kogure then looked at her sister, rolling her eyes. "What was that?"

"She was asking me to tell you that she wants to go out on a date with you…" She said Ayame nodded Kogure's mouth fell open. "I just decided to tell this to you in front of him because he might think that I'm just putting his hopes up. You know…" the girl said dramatically as she shook her shoulders.

"Sempai you can just tell me you know it'll add up points if you'll be the one to tell the girl. And besides I'm bored here… all too familiar faces." Ayame said looking at him. Her cousins glared at her.

"So?" Everyone said in unison.

"Sure, I won't loose a thing going out with a guy like you." She said.

The day of dating came, Kogure slept in deep thoughts and woke up in deep thoughts, who wouldn't be. Especially that this will be his first time dating someone she doesn't know.

Kogure scanned his wardrobe, he don't want him looking like a joke in front of a lady.

"So Kimi told me that he will fetch you later so need not to worry, Aya-chan." Shi told her cousin, who was preparing for their date. She felt uncertain it seems to her everything was a joke, she saw Kogure as a person who wouldn't easily give in with those kinds of things.

The doorbell rang; Lin opened the door, their stood Mitsui, Miyagi and Kogure.

"You aren't too early, Kogure" Lin said sarcastically.

"The truth is that Kogure called me and told me to come with him here." Mitsui said.

"You two, not going to sit?" Miyagi asked sitting comfortably at the couch.

"May I use your toilet?" Kogure asked. He fidgeted feeling nervous. This is the first time that he is to date someone his entire life. Well he had one already but he didn't like the girl that he dated who is forcing herself too much at Kogure a bitchy type he thought, and now he is to date a pretty girl whom he doesn't know but a part of him scolding him that he must.

"First door to the left of the kitchen." Aylin pointed out to where the toilet is.

After Kogure left, the three of them planned something.

"How'd you think it will turn out?" Mitsui asked.

"Their date? Can't conclude yet..." Miyagi answered back.

"If you are to ask me I'll tell you that I don't think it will turn out right." She sipped the tea that she was holding then sat down beside Miyagi.

"What made you say that?" Miyagi asked.

"I know my cousin so much she's the type of person that will never speak until spoken, and she likes to talk about things that she likes like books movies, as for Kogure whi is a very oh-so shy type of person if I'm not mistaken." Spreading her hand out, placing it on Miyagi's lap.

"Yeah I think so, Kogure isn't the straightforward type of person." Mitsui hugged a throw pillow.

"Where's Shi?" Eying the room for his lover.

"Talking with Yame-chan." Pointing at the staircase.

"It wouldn't happen if we are to stalk them." Miyagi blurted out then sooner realized that he gave an evil-good idea.

"Nice idea Ryota-kun." Patting Miyagi. Miyagi looked at her affectionately.

They heard the toilet doorknob click. Kogure came out wiping his hand with a white hanky.

"I just remember nice clothes Kogure-san." Lin said looking at him carefully. Kogure wore a khaki pants paired with a red two-buttons-down-polo with its long sleeves folded halfway. Kogure never wear that match of clothing normally whenever he is to go out he always wears a simple white or blue shirt and a pair of pants.

"Thanks, I accept that as a complement." Kogure said scratching his temples.

"Is this just but okay?" Ayame came down with her cousin.

"Do you think I'll make you wear that if it'll make you a fool?" Making an akimbo.

"New look sis…" Lin said.

"Eheh…" Ayame smirked rolling his eyes.

Kogure giggled at the same time was amazed with how she looks. She wore a blue floral printed skirt and a white baby tee, she looks simple but beautiful.

"Ohayou Ayame…" Kogure spoke soft but loud enough to be heard by the others.

"Ohayou too, Sempai." Smiling softly.

"So aren't you gonna go?"

"Ahh..yes we'll be going ne?" Looking at the girl.

"I think so." Nodding.

"Ja!" Both said biding them goodbye.

After the door closed open Aylin said. "Drop the spy thingy… it'll turn out good…"

"So where you want to go first?" Kogure asked the girl. They first went at the Tokyo amusement center. The place was crowded with people, full of laughter and colorful decorations.

"I don't know, let's just walk first if it is okay with you."

Both of them strolled at the amusement park passing through boutiques and stores. They exchanged question enough for each to know each other. They now know each others interests. Kogure stopped to a halt when Ayame stopped in front of a poster at the movie house.

"Shutter?" She said unbelievable.

"Why you wanna watch it?" Kogure asked it's been a long time since he ahd watched a movie.

"I thought this movie's showing is not until next month." She said scratching his head.

"I remember, last night I was surfing the net when I came across this title, it is said that it is shown earlier because they'll be showing another horror movie next month." Kogure said, good thing he read about it and it won't be a bore if only one of them will just talk alone.

"Can we watch it?" She asked uncertain if this is a type of movie that they are to watch.

"Okay, I'll buy the ticket wait for me here." Kogure ran towards the ticket booth. Ayame watched him then thought that he is a good man, a type of man that every girl dreamt, someone who is understandable. She is really thankful that she had the opportunity to go out with someone like him. Kogure came back not only with the tickets but with a bucket of popcorn and drinks.

"So, let's go." Kogure said.

At the movie house.

Everything was dark suitable for the kind of movie that they are watching. Everyone was serious, some buried there head on their hands or at the arms of their companion while some watched the movie seriously. One of those was Ayame, she stared seriously at the screen Kogure did nothing but observed the girl's actions. Some screamed when the scene goes like the spirit chasing a little girl and came across a dead-end. Ayame remained silent but when this startling scene came into view she screamed alone very loud not noticing that she was shaking Kogure furiously hugging his arms tight.

"You alright?" He asked the scared girl.

"I think so…" she looked at him when he noticed that he was holding the others hand "Sorry" she said. "Am I the only one who screamed?" She asked.

"Yes… but it's alright it's a horror movie…" fixing his spectacles, he slurped his drinks.

The movie went on with her screaming and Kogure looking at her as if it was a cycle. The movie ended with Kogure muffling his laughs and the girl thanking for the movie has finished.

The lights lit some stood up going out of the movie house. Kogure looked at the girl when he saw her teary-eyed. He lent her his hanky.

"You really are scared, ne?"

"Who wouldn't be, I guess I won't be able to sleep later." She said wiping her tears.

"So where you wanna go next?" Kogure asked her as they went out of the place.

"No we should go to where you want." She said as they walked.

"No it's just okay with me and besides we already went to where I want to."

Kogure thought of somewhere to go, he recalled what the girl's interests are. He remembered that she have this interests on books. So he decided to go at the bookstore.

"The bookstore?" Kogure spoke as if he thought of it by accident.

"Uhmmm…okay I've been looking for this book and I think I should check if they have it now.."

They walked discussing about authors of books and other forms of literature. They came across a topic regarding their recent joined clubs.

"I've been playing basketball since junior high." Kogure asaid.

"yeah I remember you playing there, I watched one of your games versus Ryonan and you did well."

"Really?" Kogure asked as if he was not to believe her. Compared to his other team mate he is to rate himself a B+.

"Yes and also the other games." Ayame nodded.

"So how about you, what are the clubs you are joining?" Kogure asked the girl.

"Am currently engaged with the Glee Club and I also joined the Theater Club."

"So you into singing?"

"I suppose so…"

"Is it true that the theater club will merge with the glee club for the upcoming Regional Competition for the so-called musical play?" He stopped in front of the bookstore when his phone beeped.

"That's the reason why you waited for me yesterday too long." Glancing at her watch.

"Tsktsk…" It was Kogure's mom that left a message telling him to go home now for an emergency.

"Who was it?" She asked him noticing the confusion on the latter's face.

"It's okaasan." Answered briefly.

"So you do have curfews?" She asked in a teasing voice.

"Iie…I don't have a curfew." Feeling embarrassed.

"Do you need to go home now?" She asked glancing at her watch.

"Uhm…We can still have a couple of minutes... I think…"

And so they walked towards the bookstore, everyone in there were all busy scanning books or while the kids are there sitting on an available mat where most of the parents leave their child for a moment as they look for something at in the said store. There were also teenagers buying the materials needed for a project or so, while others simply make the bookstore as a meeting place for lovers.

Kogure was at the supplies section buying lots and lots of colored pens, for what it is anyways? Is he planning to establish his own bookstore? He bought colorful satin ribbons, sorted colored papers, glitters and etc. He walked towards the 'Greeting Cards' section, come to think of it this is the first he went on a date with a girl and she doesn't even now a thing or two about her, but it all turned quite alright, so why is he afraid on going out on a date with a girl, still a human anyway.

"Where is she?" Kogure looked for her, holding a shopping basket. He looked everywhere just to find her at the scrap booking section. She was there sitting in cross legged position as she examined those things that she is to buy. He settled the basket down then sat beside her.

"What are you looking for?" he asked her picking a scrap book.

"I'm looking for colorful figures for my scrap book." She answered.

"May I suggest you use magazine pictures or clippings, my sister do use those…"

"You have a sister?"

"Yes she's two years elder than me, but still childish…" He looked at her looking at him it was like a never ending moment. Neither of them spoke, hazel brown eyes stared at amber eyes. They didn't notice that the distance between them slowly closed until their faces were an inch apart. Okay so they were almost on the act of smooching each other. When…

"Too fast buddy…" Mitsui surprisingly popped at the scene accompanied by Miyagi and their girlfriends.

Kogure glared at Mitsui who was smirking at him, Ayame stood up quickly earning a beam from the others.

"Lovebirds, you are…" Shi said.

"Didn't know you're too fast Sempai…" Miyagi said.

The two didn't know that they were standing too close to each other. The others simply giggled.

"I…I…I'll pay now…if you'll excuse me…" Ayame excused herself to pay for her purchase; she felt her chicks growing warm and her hands too cold.

"I didn't know that you're into these things huh, buddy…" burying his elbows on the ribs of the other.

"W..why are you here, anyway.." Kogure asked as he glanced at the girl paying at the counter.

"Passing by…"


	2. So this is love make a move

Rating: G

Warnings: None (yet)

Pairing: MiyagixOC, MitsuixOC, KogurexOC

Author's Note: Second part and hopefully improved… mina… I had a hard time editing this because English is my second language so bear with my mistakes… Sank you

Author: kira-chan05

E-mail: I don't own and I can't own any of the SD characters, and if it would be possible Inoue Takehiko sir… Kogure and Fujima are mine… I am their master…

-----

He was so paranoid, he followed her every move, stalked on everywhere she went. He just can't help himself from falling in love with her. She was the most vulnerable thing that had ever come to his life, he never knew that he would finally give his love for her. But he can't tell her, that he has feeling towards her. He's been so damn tired following her trails that day. Seniors was off of class for they are on a preparation for the school activities on the upcoming annual fare.

The girl stopped then spoke to someone. He leaned flat on the wall trying to listen to every spoken word.

"Yame-chan, where you going to?" a pig-tailed girl asked.

"We'll be having a practice for that annual school fare presentation." the other answered, as she scanned through her script.

"He's looking for you?" the girl whispered.

Who the hell is that he? Kogure thought.

"Who?" the girl asked.

"Ken, your leading man…" the girl giggled.

"… don't tell me… we'll be practicing that scene right?" Ayame sighed as she fanned the script.

Who is he? What scene? Questions played through his mind as he went back to the other sempais. I shouldn't ever eavesdrop, he thought. He continued to walk quietly at the school grounds when others passed by him, as if something's happening. Mitsui was walking with the others when Kogure called his name. "Mitsui!"

"Oi, aren't you gonna watch?" the latter asked him.

"Watch what?" the other scratched his temple.

"Ayame!" Mitsui exclaimed. "They'll be rehearsing their presentation and guess what?"

"What?" Kogure asked. He would definitely watch the girl whom his heart is looking for.

"She'll be practicing her KISSING scene with that Ken guy…"

"This will be my last dance my prince…" fainting a soft sob.

"No don't leave me…" gripping the hand of the actress.

"I'm not leaving you, but can you wait for me?" the two held hands then came a little closer to each other.

"No I can't wait for you, I can't live every second of my life without you, I'll surely die my princess, I'll surely die without you…"

"Mariah!" another character emerged from the side of the stage.

"I really have to go now… my papa's waiting for me…"

The girl walked toward the other man who seems to be the "papa" when another group of seemingly armed man emerged from the other part of the stage.

"It's time… kill that man!…"

"Papa…you…you can't do this…" the girl spoke as she walked back towards the leading actor.

"Don't come near that impudent man…."

"And cut!" the theater director said as he walked to the two of them. "That was so fantastic, so we'll now practice your KISSING part."

"Ken…" the director approached Ken Yamamura the leading actor; he was a tall raven haired boy. "This scene is awaited, okay ….so pour out feelings… and forget about being shy or whatever" then gave him an encouraging pat on his back.

The school theatre was crowded with students, everyone chatted about the play that it was written by one of the students, and it will be portrayed by Shohoku's finest actor Ken Yamamura and Ayame Monoyama as the leading lady. Some giggled as they imagined themselves being the one to be kissed and to be kissing with their lover.

Kogure was being dragged into the theatre by Mitsui, who insisted that the latter should watch it and support her.

"I found a seat here…" Shi waved at them.

They sat on the third row of chairs from the stage. Kogure sat uncomfortably beside Mitsui whose lover is on his right.

"… no!…" the crowd silenced. Everyone diverted their eyes on the scene. Ken was shielded him as the ammunition hit the actress' back.

"…for…forgive papa…" the latter whispered softly on the other's ears.

He held the girls body carefully, then muffled his sobs. But he can't just hold it up that his emotions poured out.

"I…I…I'm sorry…" he whispered, and then held the body towards his boosting his head down for a liplock.

"And cut!" the director shouted. "Ken-kun… feelings…put some feelings… think as if you two are lovers…"

"Feelings, I don't know if its just but okay with Aya-chan…" Ken said as he stood up, dusting her pants, helping the girl to stand.

"That's what makes an actress, right?" She spoke quietly.

At the audience.

Kogure didn't really watch it, he won't, it just hurt him. Mitsui was having some sort of conversation with her lover, and then turned to Kogure.

"Make a move…" Mitsui smirked. "Or you'll dread it…"

It was so routinely, after classes to go at the gym for basketball practices. And so Kogure and Mitsui walked together, as they talked about their upcoming entrance exams.

They entered the court and were greeted by some of their colleagues. Akagi clapped his hands for assembly, turned to Sakuragi who was currently blabbering at Rukawa who was dozing off his sleep, Ayako thwacking her paper fan on the head of the red haired boy, as for Miyagi who was trying to behave as his lover watched him.

Akagi was on the middle of his instructions when Miyagi and Mitsui said.

"Ayame!" in chorus.

"Isn't she the one who'll play as the leading lady of Yamamura –kun?" Sakuragi said.

"And look who's with her…" Mitsui said as he stole a glance at Kogure, who was clenching his fist.

He can't concentrate at all, his mind was focused on the two of them, it was as if their every move stabbed him painfully on his heart. _'Make a move' _Mitsui's words played vividly on his mind. Of course it depends on him if he wants to hurts himself with her walking with someone else or even giggling with someone else. We didn't know that Kogure will be like this when he is in love with someone.

"…Kogure!.." Akagi shouted when a ball came flying to the latters face. Kogure was sent lying on the floor with his specs broken.

Everyone crowded around him the freshmen even the other players.

"Sempai… daijoubu?" Ayame walked towards the others.

"Daijoubu…" he just glared at her then stood up going towards the locker room.

"Okay… what's with the cold voice…" the girl said as she stretched her arms as a sign of defeat.

"… I don't know why… but he just glared at your cousin then walked out…" Mitsui said as he talked with his girlfriend, they were accompanied with Miyagi and Aylin. The house was silent.

"What do you think so?" Shi said. As she glanced at her cell phone.

"It isn't like Kogure-sempai's attitude to just you know… but there may be a reason…" Miyagi concluded as he sipped at his tea.

"And what could be the reason?" Shi said.

"Could be that he was jealous or something…" Aylin said.

"Jealous of what?" Ayame descended from her room.

"Nothing." Miyagi played his cup of tea.

"Let's just face it…" they all looked at Shihaya, who stood up folding her arms in front of her. " Kogure is nothing but a no good loser, who likes to hide his true color hidden in Pandora's box…"

With this Mitsui stood up then hissed. "It isn't Kogure's fault, it's your cousin's…" pointing a finger right at the girl's face.

Ayame went back at her room, she never wished to over-hear any conversation especially when it is between lovers.

"Really, isn't it you who kept on pushing your damn friend to have a girl friend until this girl, my cousin just walked in front of us, and what you forced Kogure to love her, date her…" she said back in a loud voice.

"One.word. plain simple, same as you…" emphasizing every word, which stabbed Shi hard.

"Your just an old loser who wants girls to flock around you and you choose one to be with you for a night. Remember this I never fell in love with you because I love you, I just chose you to be my boyfriend because you are famous…" Mitsui slapped her at her right cheek, that the latter threw her face at the side.

"Remember this… you are just like the other girls that I became girlfriend's with you are just easy to pick up with and easy to play with. And I don't love you either, I just like you because of your bo…" he never had the chance to finish his statement because the girl slapped her also on the cheek full force leaving a red mark on his face.

"Get your stinkin' ass off my house.. and I don't wanna see you again…" tears trickled at the girl's face, she never knew that everything will turn like this.

Mitsui looked at her, eyes begging for forgiveness, he walked towards he, trying to hug her. But she just pushed him, dragging him outside.

Shihaya leaned at the door. "…I …I … I lied…"

Miyagi was on the act of helping her when, Aylin pulled him then said, "leave her…"

Miyagi and Aylin sat on a cafeteria both sipping their hot cappuccino. They stared at each other for a whole minute, giggled then took a sip.

"Your getting sweeter and sweeter.." Miyagi said holding the hands of the girl.

"Hontou ni? You can say that even if I punch you many times…" ruffles his hair.

"Ne… if that's what love is…" cuddling her.

"Matte…" slapping the boy on the face… "don't be so showy…"

"Gomene… I just don't want our relationship to end…" Miyagi said.

"It won't... promise no matter what…"

Final applause sounded the whole theater, the play was finally finished. It was 2 weeks of final preparations and two weeks since Mitsui broke off with Shi and Kogure not giving notice of Ayame.

She quietly descended the stage, it was a great feeling that applause covered the theater because of a good play, but a part told her that she was nothing but empty. She walked silently towards the dressing room when a pair of hands covered her mouth dragging her into the stock room.

Lights slowly turned on. She was so surprised to see Miyagi and her sister standing in front of her.

"Aren't the two of you supposed to be home now?" she asked them suspiciously.

"'Supposedly'…" Aylin quoted, as she rolled her eyes.

"And why drag me here? Anyways, what's the prob?" dusting her clothes.

"Well we were thinking of fixing this whole mess…" Miyagi crossed his arms, leaning on the wall.

"…" no reaction Ayame knew all these time that it was because of Kogure's recent behavior and Ayame's naivety.

"Mitsui and Shi broke off, because of…"

"I and Kogure…" turning to face the other side of the room.

"Well you see, they broke up because they were just over protective with the two of you. You being the girl's cousin and Kogure being the boy's best friend…" her sister said, even though Ayame is a year older than she, Aylin can confront the latter because of her more mature attitude.

"And we concluded that Kogure-sempai likes you…" Miyagi said in an as-a-matter-of-factly way.

"You think so?..." she said laughing with disbelief. "… what made you say so?…"

"First of all, remember when you had a date with him?" Ayame nodded slowly. "Well he never go out on a date with other girls even if the girl is the one to ask. And second of all, he became really I don't know what word would fit… maybe jealous when you started to be close perhaps, with that Ken guy…" Miyagi was cut off while at the middle of his sentence.

"And why is Yamamoto-san involved with this?" she faced them, eyes searching for answers.

" I'm a boy, Ayame, I know if another boys are jealous of someone I can tell you with his every action… he really is jealous…."

"So? Why are you telling me all of these?"

"I don't I think we just don't wanna end up same as Mitsui and Shi… and maybe because this is the only way for you to know." Finally, after talking with her for a few minutes, everything was certainly clear, Miyagi was just so in love with Aylin that he doesn't want to break up with her too soon because of this misunderstanding.

"I don't know about that, but it will be better if I knew it from him…" she slowly walked toward the door then gently closed it.


	3. Chapter 3

It was already 5 past 8 when Kogure arrived home. He was so exhausted; imagine you walking for the rest of the day checking out different universities in Tokyo. That was really tiring and somehow rewarding; he had a chance to pass by different stores in different shopping malls.

He went to his room to fix a couple of things regarding the basketball club, school and etc, when someone knocked at the door.

"Sumimamisen, demo someone's at the phone looking for you, Kim…" her grandma said.

"Ahhh… I'll be there in a minute, arigatou baa-san…" he said as he gave her grandma a sweet warm smile.

So, he left what he was doing then came down to answer the phone. He picked the phone up; surprised that it was Miyagi on the other line, which was unusual. Miyagi told him to come at their house tomorrow at exactly 6 in the evening because tomorrow is his birthday.

When their conversation came to an end, he sighed then again went back to his room. He sat on his couch then turned the television on. He scanned the television for a couple of minutes then decided to turn it off when he saw nothing good to watch. He turned to his shelf, picked up the latest edition of a sports magazine then turned the pages listlessly.

He paced across the room several times, and then walked towards the window. He took his time to reflect on what had happened to him on the past few days. He recalled of few things like, not paying attention on their literature sensei one Tuesday afternoon, then accidentally raising his voice at Akagi which gave him crepes when he taught that the guy will sooner corner him and bully him, then the theater play, then shook his head to push that thought away and finally him being cold at Ayame.

He even took this time to evaluate his feelings for the girl. He admits that the girl preoccupies him, yes, every time even during practice. He even recalled that he glared at the girl one time, one afternoon, practice, so he made a mental note to say sorry about this. He even glared on one of his juniors one time when he saw the girl with the guy from the theater club walking side-by-side, which was very very unusual for Kogure to do.

After pondering over his thoughts he concluded that he has this strong liking for the girl even on their first date and it really hurts him to think that after months of knowing each other, both didn't have relationship with each other but simply, friends.

Kogure glanced on his watch, then walked faster until he reached Miyagi's house, he almost forgot that today is the birthday of the latter and he agreed to arrive 6o'clock sharp.

He pushed the door bell which made a soft ring inside the house then someone shouted. "Coming! "

Music filled the air as the door slammed open, Miyagi stood there wearing a polka dotted apron around his waist. "6 o' clock sharp… ne?" Miyagi said teasingly.

"Gomen ne… I almost forgot…" he said as he rubbed his temples.

No one was there yet except for Mitsui and Miyagi. Kogure plopped himself at the sofa, picked a magazine then turned its page showing some interest on it.

"Miyagi, you really suck…throwing a boring party…" Mitsui said sarcastically. "You call this a party?"

"Just wait for a few minutes and you'll see… this is the most electrifying party ever…" then peaked at Kogure. " You too Kogure sempai…"

The door bell rang furiously, Miyagi opened it, when they heard someone scolding the latter. "Can't you open the door quickly?"

"Gomen ne, Lin-chan, I was at the kitchen…" Miyagi mumbled apologetically.

"Enough of your excuses… are they here yet?" now in a more gentle manner.

"They who?" another voice answered which Mitsui recognized quickly.

The door gently closed, Aylin and Shi entered the living room. Mitsui stood up then mumbled something like he needs to go at a comfort room. And there, the two girls sat together with Kogure at the living room.

"Hi!" said Kogure as he gave the two a warm smile. Both girls bowed in response.

No conversation was made until Miyagi came out of the kitchen to join them. He took the apron of placing it on the table.

"Yo! Where's Mitsui-Sempai?" Miyagi asked sitting beside her girlfriend.

"He went at the comfort room…" Kogure said pointing his thumb at the door of the said room.

"Nani?." Miyagi looked at the two when he noticed that they were supposedly three "Ayame-chan didn't tag along?" Miyagi took a glance at his Sempai as he asked the others. He saw the senior check his watch, then uncomfortably fidgeted on his seat.

"Iie… she said that she'll be late for a couple of minutes, she'll just be checking something at the bookstore." Lin said.

Again silence filled the room; Mitsui finally came out after 15 minutes of staying inside. Who knows maybe the guy took a nap in side that room or what.

Miyagi felt the tension between Mitsui and Shi that he thought of a good plan.

"Guess what?" Miyagi said ecstatically.

"What?" They all chorused.

"After eating and, waiting for Ayame-chan, let us play…" Miyagi didn't tell them what the game was.

7:05, 7:07 the clock ticked restlessly and loudly, everyone yawned, even Miyagi. They aren't still eating, what kind of party is this anyway.

The door bell rung, Miyagi dashed off to answer the door. And finally after 10 years of waiting, the other girl arrived. She sat beside Mitsui, Miyagi smiled evilly as he hid his excitement and clever plan.

"I didn't know that you cook so well Miyagi-san…" Ayame said as he took ramen inside her mouth.

"Whoever objects in my cooking ability, will certainly die and get lost…" he said proudly, but was cut off by Aylin.

"Even if I do say so…" she gave his koibito a glare. Everyone laughed at this, Miyagi shut his mouth easily upon hearing her.

"Eheheh… just kidding…" Miyagi said as he scratched his nape.

"Ayame-chan can also cook well…" Aylin took a sip on the soup. "Even bake."

"So does Kogure-Semapai…" Miyagi looked at the reaction of the senior then at Ayame. Kogure laughed softly then said…

"How did you know, you haven't visit my house yet…"

With this Miyagi blushed and was caught lying. He diverted his direction with the ex-couples Mitsui and Shihaya. He saw Miyagi taking a glance at the said girl. He knew from this that the latter still has feelings for the girl.

Sooner everyone finished dinner. They sat around a small round table, at the terrace of Miyagi's house. Gentle night breeze caressed each of them, making them feel really comfortable. Miyagi placed an empty bottle on the center then showed them another bottle full of Champaign. He then declared that they are to play truth or consequence and whoever the muzzle of the bottle stops at will take a gulp of Champaign then choose whether Truth or Consequence.

"What do you say?" Miyagi said as he waits for other's confirmation.

"No problem…" Aylin answered.

"As long as it won't hurt me… I'll go…" Shi said.

"I say yes…" Mitsui responded.

"I'll try…" Kogure balanced his weight from one foot to another.

They all looked at Ayame as they wait for her answer. She too looked at them.

"I don't know about that… but… okay… I'll go..."

So the game begun, the game started so easy questions that are so easy to answer. So the score was Miyagi with 2 gulps, Mitsui 1 gulp, Kogure 1 gulp, Shi 2 gulps, Aylin 0 gulp and Ayame with 3 gulps.

The bottle spins again, each prayed the bottle to stop at the others. Everyone concentrated on the bottle as it begun to slow down, eyes followed the motion of the bottle, slowly, slowly, slowly, and voila the result, Ayame with 4 gulps. She giggled softly, her cheeks revealing a little shade of pink, effect of the Champaign.

"Truth or Consequence?" Miyagi asked.

"Does this bottle like me or what?" she eyed the bottle suspiciously. She blushed furiously and was tanked-up.

"Truth or Consequence?" Miyagi asked again.

"Consequence…" she said, scratching her head.

"Okay… let me see…" Miyagi thought of a good punishment. He came up with a good topic which will hopefully enlighten them. "If you are to tell something to someone here, what and who would that be?"

Her eyes darted suspiciously at Miyagi, then stood up groggily reaching the other chair..

"They say that when you are drunk you have the tendency to say something weird, unbelievable…ne?" she walked sulkily towards the brown haired senior.

She stood in front of him then lapped him on his face. Everyone was surprised even Kogure was, everyone doesn't have any idea why the girl slapped her, did the boy do something wrong ,or what.

"Do you think you deserve that slap ?" she paused then continued. "You were a nice person, so I took that date with you. I thought that we are going to be good friends, I even thought more than friends, what hurts me so much is to know that I'm merely nothing to you but a little girl which you can just glare at, you don't even pay attention to me, am I nothing compared to others, or is it about Ken? He's nothing compared to you, he's my friend and I like being just friends with him… nothing more nothing less…" Kogure didn't know what to say at all, he was speechless, he stood up carefully inserted both hands on each pockets of his pants.

"I don't know, but I think even if I tell you how much I love you , nothing will change… nothing… nothing…we are just friends… you are hard to reach…" tears blurred the girls vision she tried to hold her feelings back, but she can no longer do it… "I know how useless words are… and I know that I don't deserve you… but please…" Even Kogure was touched by the girl's words he didn't know that his feeling for the girl is reciprocated. He didn't notice that tears slowly trickled down his face. He enveloped the girl on his arms.

" I wasn't so sure of my feelings, I even thought that I might be too old to court you or something…" He looked at the girl whose beautiful face rests on his broad shoulder; her eyes were closed so Kogure continued what he was saying. "… so I took my time to sort out my feelings… I wasn't surprised of what I found out… I really like you, I love you, I really do…" he hears a soft snore, she was asleep.

"Guess you must tell her that when she is sober." Miyagi smiled at the two sweetly, plan a successful, just one more left.

Kogure gently carried her. He didn't know if the girl's cousins mind what he was doing, so he looked at them.

"Ryota-kun, can my cousin rest on one of your rooms?" Aylin asked Miyagi in a sweet manner.

"Hai, the room beside mine is the guest room…" Miyagi pointed his finger on the corridor.

Kogure walked silently, staring at the girls face. Sleeping like babies he thought to himself. Then whispered, "I hope I can always see you like this…" He opened the door with his left hand then entered. A typical bedroom setting, except that there were two single beds and in between is a small table with a lamp on it. He laid her on the first bed, and then turned the lights on. The girl squirmed; the air conditioning unit was placed at the bottom of the wall across the bed where she lying, so Kogure pulled a comforter to somehow warm the girl. Still not contended he looked at her for the nth time then caressed her soft skin, kissing her on her forehead.

Kogure sat on his seat, the game still continued. The bottle spanned slowly then stopped in front of him. He wasn't that intoxicated so he took a gulp of it.

"Truth or Consequence?" Miyagi asked his senior.

"Truth…"

"Do you really love her, then what can you do for her?" Mitsui stole the chance of Miyagi to ask a question.

"Hey, I should be the one to ask…" the latter mumbled.

"Hush…" Aylin said.

"Of course I do… I can prove her that by making our relationship stronger. I can prevent small arguments and put my trust on her. And I'll do whatever she asks me to…" he said with glittering eyes.

"Then you are a good koibito…" Shi said. "You are the prince on every princess' dream." she continued.

"Hontou?" Kogure raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, I admit it it's my fault, I'm sorry…" Mitsui said as he gazed up up the sky. "I don't know but I can't take this anymore, I didn't mean what I said to you. I love you because of what you are not because of anything." He said, then gave her a glance. Noticing that the girl paid no heed he called her. "Oi! Shi am talking to you…"

"Nani?" she said mustering all her senses. Did Mitsui tell her all those things or is she day dreaming. She admitted to her self that she felt empty for the past weeks of not having Mitsui with her.

"Never mind, will you forgive me…" he walked towards her lover, then gave her a soft peck on her forehead.

"…" the girl looked at him with passion on her eyes "… of course I will…"


End file.
